cameras watching
by saphire131
Summary: My version of Mika bringing Raizo his water when he was chained up, it's only suggestive in the first chapter but the second chapter will be more smutty Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Very first fanfic that I have written but I have read enough that I think I know what I'm doing. I was watching the movie and I saw the scene when Raizo was captured and Mika brings him a drink of water, this is when my mind went straight to the gutter so stay with me. I'm going to write this in two chapters, I know I could do it in one but I'm not gonna. **

**The Cameras are still on**

"Guard open the gate for me, please." Mika said to the cocky guard holding his gun.

"I'm sorry I don't have any orders for you to come in here." The guard stepped in front of the door holding out one of his hands stopping her.

"What are you talking about I am just going to be in there for a second." Mika said getting an attitude.

"Fine, just make it quick," the guard opened the gate and walked in before her.

Raizo had lights shining down on him; he was chained to a wall and cameras facing him from every angle. With all the lights shining in his face he just kept his eyes shut because of their brightness. Mika walked in the room timidly with a bottle of water in her hands, afraid to approach him.

"Hey," Mika said softly.

Raizo slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. Mika looked back at the guard who stepped back out of the room, eyeballing the two as he went.

"You looked thirsty," Mika held up the water bottle.

Raizo looked down at the bottle in her hand then back up at her and just continued to stare at her. Mika walked up to him and brought the bottle up to Raizo lips and he took a drink. Mika looked at him longingly while he did so. His plump lips went around the top of the bottle, making Mika's heart pound in her chest. She pulled the bottle down from his lips. Raizo's eyebrows lowered as he swallowed the water.

"I didn't know about any of this."

"I know" Raizo said his first words since she arrived. "The only time you lied to me was when you told me your size."

"And how did you know that", Mika chuckled softly.

"Your heart is special" Raizo responded seriously.

A certain mischievous gleam came into Mika's eye. She gave him a once over, thinking about how sexy and vulnerable he looked chained to the wall, it gave her an idea.

"Oh you think I'm special now," she said as she walked up to him, pressing herself up against him. She placed her hand on his chest rubbing it from peck to peck.

Raizo was getting the hint. It was getting very hard for Raizo to breath but what could he do, he was chained to a wall she could have her way with him, and he didn't mind her doing so. He knew she could feel is erection poking through his pants, so he decided to play along.

"I think you are very special, you have no idea what you do to me." Raizo purred rubbing himself against her, so she could feel what was going on in his pants.

Mika gasped at his action, but then an idea came to her.

"I think I know how to fix that problem," she said with another naughty smile as she reached down and rubbed the front of his jeans.

"There are cameras watching us" Raizo said nervously squirming underneath her touch.

Mika took what he said into consideration and looked around at all the cameras then with another smile she said, "Well let's give them a show." She slowly descended to her knees…

**Well that's the first chapter; I told you my mind was in the gutter. I could have been more descriptive but I was being really lazy. Please tell me what you think positive and negative feedback is welcome. Depending on the feedback I will add the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people well I'm going to finish this story, so my followers can rest at ease. Yes there will be lemon I hope I don't disappoint you guys.**

Mika dropped to her knees in front of Raizo. Raizo was panting already; he looked up to see if the guards were coming over to stop her, they weren't doing anything except watching Mika start working on his dick.

Mika unzipped Raizo's pants and pulled his dick out of his pants, and was quite surprised to see just how big it was for a good minute all she did was stare at it and under her breath said, "Hello." Mika looked up at Raizo with sultry grin on her face and took it deep in her mouth.

"Ohhhh," Raizo started panting even harder as he grabbed the back of her head controlling the way she pumped her head back and forth. He moaned and groaned, and to Mika that was all she needed to keep going.

'Oh, if those guards come right now before I do I will let those ninjas that are coming kill them.' Raizo thought to himself as he felt his orgasm build up. The guards weren't doing anything, except watching them in awe, in their minds hoping that she would give them the pleasure. 'She is not going to touch you she is my woman' Raizo growled in his head. "Ohh, Mika,Mika." He panted as he came into her mouth.

Mika pulled back and calmly put his dick back into his pants and zipped him back up. She got off her knees and said to him, "Well I hope that makes up for letting you get kidnapped."

Raizo just stared at her panting, "Oh yeah I'm pretty happy now. Just wait until I get unchained I will make you happy too, but not now the ninjas are on their way here." Raizo said seriously.

"I will go tell Maslow." Mika said as she rushed out.

Raizo leaned back against the wall thinking to himself. 'I hope I get kidnapped again.'

**Sorry it was so short but I had run out of things to say. And I couldn't have them doing too much with him chained to the wall. Please I love reviews give me some. Good or bad, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for your reviews I take them with much gratitude, because some of the authors can't even get one. I had originally intended for this to end at that chapter, but after reading your reviews I think I will go ahead a make it a bunch of one-shots between Raizo and Mika. I hope you enjoy them. Now I have heard online that there used to be a shower scene between Raizo and Mika I am placing it here, where Raizo and Mika are first in the hotel room and he tells her to get undressed.**

Mika watched Raizo as he moved from between the bathroom and window, unsure of what to do with herself so she decided to just stay out of his way. She jumped a little when he just stopped in front of her, rather close now that she thought about it.

"Get undressed." Raizo said to Mika very calmly.

"What." Mika said shocked at his request.

"You heard me." Raizo said walking towards her slowly like predator stalking his prey. "I asked you to get undressed, we are going to be taking a shower."

"What do you mean 'we'" Mika said a little nervous and excited.

Raizo answered her by taking off his shirt and throwing it on the bed.

"I need to keep an eye on you at all times so we might as well take one together. Do you need some getting your clothes off?" Raizo questioned.

Mika was still too shocked to by his request say or do anything, so Raizo walked up to her and lifted her arms, and grabbed the hem of her shirt and took it off. His eyes stayed on her face for a few seconds before dropping to her lace covered breast, appreciating the sight. He reached out a finger and stroked it over the top that had spilled its way out of her bra.

"Nice." He said when he saw her nipple pucker beneath the bra.

All Mika could do was gasp.

"Why don't you jump in the shower and I will meet in there in about 3 minutes." Raizo said huskily.

"Okay," Mika said meekly and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She quickly got undressed and headed into the shower and turned on the water. Raizo must have gotten impatient not 2 seconds after she turned on the water the shower curtain flew back and he stepped inside.

"Do you want me wash your back?" Raizo said.

"Sure." Mika turned around and took a deep breath.

Raizo cupped some water and started to rub his hands over her back sensuously. Then she felt his lips press to her neck and work their way down her back and when he had just about reached her butt, suddenly Raizo whipped her around very fast and Mika faced a very turned on ninja.

"No more games, I'm taking right now." Raizo said roughly as picked her up and slammed her against the wall and entered swiftly. Mika didn't care after all the back foreplay she was more than ready. Raizo took her quickly and roughly pumping in and out.

"Say my name." Raizo growled at her sexily.

"Raizo." Mika whimpered.

"Good girl."

Raizo pumped faster, grinding down on her until he felt her explode around him, that's when it was too much for and he exploded into sending hot spurts in to her walls.

After, a while Raizo let her slide down her body and took in a deep breath, and looked at her. Giving her a wet juicy kiss, there first kiss.

"Now that we are better acquainted, are you sure you are a 34?" Raizo said with a smirk.

**Well what did you think I was going to make it longer but I got tired and wanted to finish it today. Please more reviews the better**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody sorry I have been gone for a little bit, I wanted to update a little sooner, but whatever. Forgive me for this chapter, I was having a severe case of writers block, but I knew what I wanted just couldn't find to get to point a to b. This one will take place after they escape from the ninjas. Let's just pretend that Raizo didn't get hurt, and Mika finds another way to distract him to slip him the tracking device.**

Raizo opens the hotel door and scanned it real fast, just to make sure that there were no ninjas lurking in the shadows. When he saw that the coast was clear, he pulled Mika into the room by her hand and closed the door. Raizo turned around looked at Mika with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well, I can tell you that there are no ninjas close, but they will come and find us." Raizo said to Mika with a serious look on his face.

Mika knew that they would come and take Raizo away, but she couldn't let that happen. She remembered the little tracking device Maslow had given her. 'Raizo would never take it willingly,' Mika thought, 'He would worry that I would get killed in the process. I could just slip it on him, but he is a fucking ninja, there is no way I could sneak up on him. I am going to have distract him.' Mika thought of a plan.

"So does that mean we have some time to kill?" Mika said walking up to Raizo. Raizo looked at her with narrowed eyes, 'she is up to something,' Raizo thought to himself, 'I'm gonna play along and see where she goes with this.'

"Yeah so what do you want to do?" Raizo said as he stalked forward until his body was flush against her body, even then he kept walking until she fell back onto the bed. Raizo followed her down taking her hands above trapping her beneath him. "I think I like this idea." Raizo smirked before lowering his and placing his plump lips on hers. His kiss was hungry; he pulled back when she wouldn't open her mouth.

"Aw, come on now, you're not gonna play with me?" Raizo said in a playful voice, with his hand on her face, coaxing her lips open. "That's better." Raizo said before he descended on her again. This time she participated thrusting her own tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan. He started rubbing himself against her, grinding her into the bed. He moved his head to the base of neck running his tongue up and down on her skin, causing Mika to shiver and moan.

"I want these clothes of, now." Raizo commanded into her neck.

"Okay." Mika whimpered, still focusing his tongue swirling at the base of her neck. She started to unzip her jacket, her hands were shaking, but she was taking too long for Raizo and he pushed her hands out of the way, and unzipped her jacket and threw it across the room and pulled her shirt over her head. He then took off her pants.

"Wow," Raizo admired when he got to her bra and panties. "I should have bought more revealing clothes; those ninjas wouldn't have stood a chance."

Raizo pulled her bra down and sucked her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, hearing Mika pant at his actions making him harder than he ever was. Mika grabbed Raizo's head trying to escape, but Raizo wouldn't let her, he was wreaking havoc on her breast.

'At this rate I won't be able to get the tracker on him; I'm going to have to get in control.' Mika thought t herself. She rolled over on top of him.

"Well since I am naked you better get out of your clothes too." Mika said rolling her hips on his erection.

Mika had never seen someone get undressed faster than Raizo had. He was gone and back under her in less than a minute. He had taken off her under things too.

"Now that we got all that out the way," Raizo said as he thrust himself into her tight center.

Mika groaned as he started to pump into her.

"Raizo," Mika moaned, rolling her hips back and forth. Raizo wasn't ready for the change of tempo and started to moan and squeezed her around her waist feeling his release build up. He reached down and started and rubbing her pussy building up her own release. He came with full force that caused Mika's release.

Raizo was so spent that he fell onto his back exhausted on the bed panting starting to get tired. And soon fell asleep.

Mika unsaddled herself from Raizo and walked her way over to her pants on the floor and got the device out and pulled on her clothes. When she was dressed she walked over to where Raizo was sleeping and sat next to him.

"I don't know if you can hear me..." Mika started.

**Yeah I know it wasn't the best chapter but I was in a hurry. I hoped you guys liked it and please I look forward to reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, I am back. I know it had been a very long time since I have updated this story, if you have followed me from other stories you would know I have grown a little as a writer since the first time I wrote this story. And originally it was supposed to be just one one-shot but now it has grown to many one shots. Most of them have been about what I think should have or could have happened during a scene in a movie but this one will be a post ninja assassin story I hope you like it.**

**~He's a Freak~**

Raizo is a freak, Mika thought to herself as she lay on the ground, panting, watching Raizo head into the kitchen. It had been 4 months since what happened with the clan. Mika had spent 3 weeks in the hospital doing physical therapy. When she was released from the hospital and was sent home she had opened the door she had found Raizo sitting on her couch, flipping through one her magazines with a look on his face that said he had not a care in the world. After her shock wore off, she ran to him and practically pounced on him, which caused him to fall on the side of the couch. After checking to make sure that he was okay she punched him in the arm, furious that he had waited so long to contact her.

That was 3 months ago, after a few days they unofficially decided that they were going to stay together. He was a good house companion, he never left a mess, and he would cook dinner sometimes, even if it was some Asian gunk because he always wanted her to eat healthy. Even after a long day at work he would come and massage her feet, while she told him about her long and tedious day. He expressed and did all the things that a normal husband or boyfriend would do, except the most important thing. Sex. He wouldn't have sex with her. She was too nervous to ask; afraid of the answer she might get, that he wasn't interested in women or that he didn't think she was attractive. Or that he thought that she was a temple for babies, now that would set her off more than the others. He avoided her like the plague when it came to sexual prowess. Well that is until today.

The heat today was scorching; it was unbelievable how hot it was outside. Since Raizo was out on some mission tonight she had to suffer the heat alone, any other day he would have been sitting on the floor in front of the couch, while he ran an ice cube up her leg trying to keep her cool. Just thinking about it made her even hotter, so she decided to get a little desperate. If she couldn't beat the heat normally she was just going to go naked.

Mika stripped off all of her clothes, when she got to her bra and panties she hesitated, thinking that Raizo could come home at any minute.

"Oh, what am I complaining for, he left yesterday he won't be home until tomorrow." Mika told herself as she quickly discarded her undergarments relishing in the instant coolness she got from being naked. "Well now that that is out of the way, I can get my chores done."Mika set off to do her chores for the day. First, she had to wash the dishes which are usually her least favorite chore, but on a hot day like this she welcomed the opportunity to splash around in the water. She would deliberately flick suds and water on chest, loving the fell of them running down her chest. Then she heard a creek, Mika whipped her head around quickly, thinking someone had broken into the house.

"Is anybody there?" Mika looked around all through the living room where she heard the creek come from. When she found nothing she dismissed the noise to her imagination, because of two reasons, if it was a burglar he would have made some noise of his entry, breaking of glass or the door being kicked in, and if it was a ninja they wouldn't have been that stupid to let themselves be heard. Mika went into the bedroom and grabbed the clothes basket and headed to the laundry room, really getting the feel of being naked in her own house, thinking that she needed to start doing it more often. She started the washer and placed her clothes inside; she closed the washer and set it to spin. She stayed for a moment running her hands on the washer trying to absorb the feel of the cold metal into her skin that is when she felt a pair of strong arms come around her waist and one came around to cover her mouth.

"Well, Mika, Mika, what are you doing?" said the deep raspy voice of Raizo.

After her heart slowed down to livable rhythm she reached up and took his hand away from her mouth, "Raizo, what are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow night."

"So I lied I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to know what the mouse does when the cat is away." Raizo answered her running his hands down her arms and over her stomach, then traveling them up to cup her breast. Mika gasped realizing her nakedness; she tried to cover her chest with her hands.

"Raizo at least let me put some close on." Mika said embarrassed that she was caught with her pants down, literally.

"Why, I like you this way you should stay like this more often." Raizo whispered in her ear, removing her hands and replacing them with his own. He placed his finger tips over her erect nipples and started to rub them. "Oh, by the way that was me who made that noise, if you were wondering. I was gonna to come out and surprise you when you were washing the dishes and I guess I got the surprise, and I love it." Mika barely heard a word he had said she was too involved by what his fingers were doing. Raizo decided to kick it up a notch and moved one of his hands down south, ghosting over her stomach and in between her thighs.  
>"Spread your legs." Raizo commanded.<p>

Mika did what he said, but she apparently that wasn't enough for him because he placed her knee on the still running washer so that she was making a weird L- shape with her legs. He placed his fingers into her pussy and started to slowly pull them in and out of her flesh.

"Raizo, please…"

"Please, what?" Raizo taunted her pushing in and out of her faster. He moved his thumb across her clit rubbing it for all it's worth. Mika could feel herself coming, it was heading towards her like and avalanche. She threw her head back onto Raizo's shoulder and screamed.

Raizo slowly petted her flesh as she made it back down of the mountain. "You are so loud."

Mika fell to the floor looking up at him, "Well I'm sorry you're really good."

"If you thought this time was great wait until I get the whipped cream." Raizo said as he walked off.

Mika laid down still trying to catch her breath and thought, 'I really need to do this more often.'

**Read and review. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my friends, I know I haven't updated this story in a while but I haven't forgotten I am just lazy and sometimes I don't feel motivated especially when I see people who get dozens of reviews for one chapter but let me not complain at least I got reviews I hope you like my new chapter.**

**Make it all Better**

"Raizo, you never told me how you got these wounds on your feet." Mika said from the foot of the bed massaging the said ninjas feet after another bloody battle with god knows who or what. She had seen his other scars but she never really thought about his feet being attacked.

"Mika my past is not worthy of your ears." Raizo said tiredly from where his head rested in the pillow he was enjoying this massaged the last thing he wanted to do was scare her from his decrepit past.

"I will be the judge of that."

"I got it from Ozunu."

"I know that silly, but why. What could you possibly have done to get your feet all ripped up?"

"I was too loud," Raizo whispered.

"You, too loud?"

"My feet I made too much noise when I walked," Raizo said defeated.

"I have to make you step heavy so you wont scare the crap out of me, and they say you were too loud."

"They trained me to step softly, when the punishment is bloody agony you would learn to fly."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Only sometimes when I have to run for long time."

"My poor baby, let me make it better."

Mika re-began to massage Raizo's feet then she began to kiss them, one over every scar. After she had paid homage to each foot and toe she worked her way up his legs kissing the bare ones below his shorts. Mika finally met his crotch and she wasted no time pulling his half swollen dick out of hius pants working it up with her hand then finally placing it in her mouth.

"Mika, that doesn't need healing," Raizo gasped as she worked her mouth over his dick with practiced stokes.

Mika ignored his plea and just continued to suck on his large member, whoever came up with that Asian stereotype didn't count Raizo. Raizo's mind had gone blank all he could think about was the amazing chocolate woman who was worshipping his body mercilessly. And right before he came all over her mouth all he could think about was that he was glad she brought up his past.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a very busy day for me I have updated practically all my stories. And I am vowing right now, not to start a new story until I have finished at least two of these fanfics. I know I haven't been giving this story the attention it deserves, especially since it was my very first fanfic, well no more I am doing another chapter please enjoy. Side note this one isn't dirty but it shows that there is more to this couple than sex and I can right more than sex scenes.**

**Chapter 7: Big Baby**

"Ow, ow, ow," Mika was in the bathroom practically in tears as she tried to remove the glass that was caught in her hand. She had been cleaning in the kitchen and had dropped a glass. If that wasn't bad enough she had slipped on the recently mopped floor and while trying to catch herself she had slid and rammed the biggest piece of glass into her hand.

Now Mika was trying to quietly remove the offending piece from her hand.

"Mika, what are you doing," Raizo stood in the doorway, he had heard the commotion from his meditation room but didn't think anything of it, Mika was very clumsy.

Mika turned around to face Raizo placing her bloodied hand behind her back.

"Hi, Raizo, I am just trying to get some make up out of my eye."

"Mika, you don't become pale removing make up from your eye," Raizo said blankly making his way over to the sink where Mika had previously been bending over, which she now leaned against.

"I am not pale!"

"Mika, you resemble Casper, which is hard being a woman of color." Raizo reached behind Mika and pulled out her invalid hand.

"Oh, Mika why didn't you come and get me," Raizo scolded while looking at her feminine hand now ravaged by blood.

"Mika, I am big girl, I know how to care of myself," Mika pouted, slightly mad that he thought that she could not take care of a little glass.

"Well, apparently not, since you have been in here for 3 minutes trying to remove this glass, you should have come to me." Raizo had dropped her hand and went to the cabinet to remove all that he needed to patch up his little lady.

"Raizo, I don't need you to come to my rescue every time I get hurt."

"Hush, I like taking care of you," Raizo smirked before going to work on her hand. Mika was amazed at how quickly he worked on her hand pulling the glass out, it didn't even hurt.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurts," Mika squeaked as he poured iodine on her hand.

"Oh, you big baby," Raizo laughed slightly. "It is a small cut."

"Well, yeah compared to you, Mr. sliced and diced, other than being stabbed this is the biggest wound I have ever had. You have scars on your body as long as my arms so don't talk to me about being a big baby."

"This is true, I am sorry Mika." Raizo said after placing the gauze over her hand and bringing it to his lips kissing it softly.

"It's okay, Raizo, you know what you can make it up to me. Come help me sweep and clean up the kitchen." Mika said happily taking Raizo's hand with her good one to lead him into the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't want to clean the kitchen I hate doing that," Raizo said half whining.

"Oh, you big baby, it's a small chore." Mika smirked over her shoulder reaching for the broom.

**TBC**

**So what do you think, I like it, shows a little more of the characters that we didn't really get to know them in the movie I think. I know the cleaning thing sounds weird because in the movie Raizo's apartment looked spick and span but I think it was because he had practically nothing in it, and the weapons he had to hide out of necessity, so you know Raizo is human, kind of, so he doesn't like cleaning.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back with a new chapter, to Jonghyun Saranghae yes I will keep updating to so you can get your fix of Ninja Assassin. I know you guys like it when the stories are longer but trust me the chapters come out better and more often if they are shorter than normal, I have seen my long ones they are crap to me well at least I can do better. I came up with this story like just now I looked over at my shoes and it just came to me. And since I don't have more to say let's get on with the story.**

**Shoes**

Mika lay next to Raizo on the bed in their room panting with exhaustion from round of heavy sex. She was thinking about how they got to this unexpected session of sex.

**3 hours earlier**

"Mika I do not understand why you where these contraptions if they hurt so much." Raizo asked Mika while holding up a blue wedged heel that Mika had worn an hour before at dinner.

"Because they are cute and they are essential for every lady to complete an outfit." Mika answered drying off her hair with a towel, she had just came out of the bathroom, she was wrapped in just a towel.

"Mika when I met you never wore heels."

"Raizo it is a lot harder to fight and run in six inch heels."

"Regardless, I fell for you without the heels and I don't need you for to be hurting to trying to please me, these hills are going away tomorrow."

"_Heels_ Raizo heels are what they are called, and are trying to say that you don't care at all what the heels do for my look, huh?" Mika asked with a mysterious look.

"No, I do not care, you are beautiful just the way you are."

"Oh, so if I wore," Mika went to her closet and stepped into her six inch red satin black lace heels and came to stand in front of Raizo, "This, it wouldn't make a difference to you?"

"No it wouldn't," Raizo said holding his face blank.

"Okay, how about if I wear them like this," Mika unwrapped the towel and let it drop to the floor, revealing her fresh clean body, the cool air making her still wet body break out in goose bumps with her nipples rigid as well.

Raizo said nothing this time and just watched as Mika walked expertly from in front of Raizo over to the bed to lay on her stomach showing off her ass and raising her legs to show off her heels.

"Do you not like it when I wear them like this?" Mika teased Raizo giving him a sultry look.

"Well," Raizo said as he walked up to the bed and sat on his knees in front of her rolling her to lay on her back. "I guess we can keep them for occasions like this. With that said Raizo took an ankle in each hand placed them on his shoulders while he dove face first into her pussy.

**Now**

"I'm guessing I can keep my heels now," Mika asked as she rolled over to lay on top of Raizo.

"For now you can keep them, but if I hear any complaints about them hurting you they are going out the window."

"Whatever, I am going to have to take another shower, do you want to join me."

"Of course I do! Hey I got a question." Raizo got up and went to the closet while Mika waited by the door.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Do you have any heels made for the shower?"

**TBC**

**What do you think, I know you guys probably wanted to read that sex scene but I know I couldn't right it sexy enough so I cut it out, I am the queen of blue balls. And When you read this make sure you imagine it that Raizo is completely serious the entire time. Review and tell me what you think. This is a picture of what Mika's heels look like**

imgres?q=six+inch+red+heels&um=1&hl=en&biw=950&bih=784&tbm=isch&tbnid=CCwXkHNiKE9FkM:&imgrefurl= art/Red-Satin-Black-Lace-6-inch-Heels-268549917&docid=My2D4IdwXpdoKM&imgurl= download/268549917/red_satin_black_lace_6_inch_heels_by_ &w=800&h=955&ei=vlDaT_XrNsjA2gX88fjcBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=558&vpy=275&dur=25363&hovh=245&hovw=205&tx=105&ty=162&sig=107060574885941972843&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=118&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0,i:97

**Or if you are using the mobile style go to google and type in six inch red heels and it will be a pick of a lady's feet and they red and black.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody, thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, I liked that one the most, this is a little chapter to tide you over.**

"Mika, I refuse to eat that," Raizo looked at the slice of pizza that Mika was forcing into his face.

"Oh, come on, this is real New York Pizza best in the world."

Mika and Raizo had decided to take a vacation to Mika's home town, yes she lives in Germany but she was and army brat and was born in Brooklyn and had spent most of her life there. They had been having a wonderful time here, shopping going to all sorts of games, basketball and baseball. In every chance she got she would make Raizo interact with people and try new food but today she got nowhere.

"I told you 'no', Mika," Raizo said like a dad putting his foot down to a pouting child. Though now that child is a grown sexy woman who was straddling his lap trying to force the greasy concoction down his throat.

"Why not, Raizo, we have been for an entire week, you have tried everything that is New York except the pizza which is the most important."

'I don't like pizza Mika."

"That is bull hockey, you had mine last month."

"I ate that pizza because it wasn't greasy or disgusting and you made it I eat everything you make. But I will not eat this because it is not made of original ingredients' it is greasy and made from some slime ball whose hands have been in unknown places."

"Now don't you say that, you don't even know the person."

"Exactly."

"Stop being a gloomy guss and eat this slice before it gets cold," Mika commanded.

"No," Raizo answered defiantly.

Mika was about to give up and eat the slice herself but then an idea popped in her head.

"You won't eat?"

"No."

"Not in anyway?"

"No."

"So if I put the pizza here," Mika broke off the crust and stuck one end in her mouth and left the other and out for him. "You won't eat it still."

Raizo leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the crust to press his lips to hers, he finally bit off the crust and chew on it slowly while looking at Mika with desire and lust. It wasn't bad considering it was just bread.

"So what do think of it now?" Mika said putting her forehead on Raizo.

"Well," Raizo gently pushed Mika off his lap and went to grab the box of pizza and grabbed Mika's hand and led her to the bedroom. "If we can eat the rest of it this way and using other parts of your body I will eat chitlins."

**TBC**

**Well what did you think of this one, I liked it, review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10:Hair

**Hello everybody, this chapter came to me last night and it is going to be short and sweet. I was wrapping my hair last night and Mika came to mind, and I don't care if you're an African, a hood rat or a wannabe white black girl, if you got the black woman hair you need to take care of it like a black woman, even if you have the "good hair." And for my white viewers this chapter is all about hair and how Raizo finds Mika's fascinating.**

"Ugh, remind me to set the alarm 30 minutes earlier," Mika mumbled into Raizo's chest. They had just finished a passionate night of love making, and n ow Mika was lying in his arms playing with his chest.

"Why," Raizo answered looking up at the ceiling.

"Well because you were so in the mood right before bedtime that I didn't get to wrap my hair up before our escapades."

"Wrapping your hair, is that what you do in the bathroom room before you come to bed?"

"Yeah," Mika looked up Raizo.

"Why do you do that, and why for that matter do you do any of the stuff that you do to it, you put oil and lotion and you run it through two plates that get as hot as the oven why do you punish your hair that way?"

"Raizo I am not punishing my hair I am taking care of my hair, my hair needs those things if you want me to stay beautiful."

"I am not buying that my hair is just fine and all I do is wash it."

"Well that's because you're Asian."

"What's that got to do with anything," Raizo asked looking genuinely confused. "Why is this a race thing."

"Oh, Raizo, I never thought I would say that you were naïve." Mika rolled over onto her stomach laying half on top of Raizo.

"What are you talking about?"

"About every race has a different style of hair, and I know you have noticed, black people have the hair that needs the most upkeep."

"Okay I will give you that, but why does it take you so long to wrap your hair." Raizo was getting more interested about Mika's knowledge on hair.

"Because I have to do just that, I am not just tying a bandana on my head I have to actually wrap my hair around my head, and the scarf is to keep it from getting wild in my sleep, which I know you know I sleep crazy."

"Yes I know," Raizo said laughing.

"So it's either take all my precious time taking care of my hair or I wake up looking like Erykah Badu." At that comment Raizo scrunched up his face of the image it painted in his head.

"Exactly," Mika said at his reaction.

"So maybe one time I could watch you wrap it."

"Okay, it will be your 4 minutes of your life that you will never get back."

**TBC**

**Not some of my best work but I need to put that out there. Review and Tell me what you think. And to make sure everyone is aware, race is not a big issue to me, to me race just makes us more unique and gives us better conversation and more cooler. So don't take this chapter too seriously**


	11. Chapter 11: Dance With Me

**What's up guys, it has been waaay too long since I have updated anything. I guess I was too busy with college and stuff. Well I guess now that it is the summer and all I have is work I will be able to start updating again. You know what I realized, when I looked back at my old work? That I cannot write for shit, at least I cannot edit worth shit, I have so many misspelled words and awful grammar. But I am going to work on that. On with the story.**

Raizo watched from the doorway as Mika swiveled her hips and moved her shoulders as she moved around the kitchen. After a couple of months of living together he had discovered that Mika loved to multi task and one of her favorite things to multitask with was music. Right now she was putting the dishes away. Mika finally caught sight of him in the doorway and grinned at him, taking out her head phones.

"Hey there. How long have you been standing there creeping?" Mika said teasingly.

"I was not creeping," Raizo said defensively. "I was just watching you dance, I find it so fascinating."

"Well, why don't you join me?" Mika said walking up to him and pulling his hand to lead him farther into the kitchen. She pulled the headphone end out of her phone and turned on _Peaches and Cream_ by 112.

"I do not know, Mika. I have never done this before." Raizo confessed, a little embarrassed.

"There is nothing to it, just feel the music and move your body." Mika turned around and placed his hands on her hips, moving them around to the music.

Raizo was awkward at first not really used to it or this type of music. But eventually he started to get the feel for it. To be honest he just moved his hips as if he were making love to her.

When the song ended Mika turned around to face him. "See, you are a pro at it."

"I guess I did get the hang of it."

"You know what, we should go to that new club across town and show the people your new found skill."

"No, Mika" Raizo said sternly, feeling a little scared about dancing in public. And he was getting a little horny rubbing against Mika like that.

"Oh, please, we never go out like that, it will be good for you." Mika said starting to pout.

"No."

"Please."

"I do not feel like seeing all those people."

"Please."

"You know I am not social."

"Please."

"Alright!"

"Oh yay." Mika said giving him a hug and kissing his lips quickly, before running to the door to go change into club clothes.

Raizo immediately thought he was going to regret agreeing to go. However, thought of grinding on her again made the situation a whole lot sweeter.

**That is it for this chapter. I kind of just made this up off the top of my head. And you would think I would learn my lesson when writing these stories, to not be watching the Golden Girls at the same time. I get distracted so easily.**


End file.
